Demasiado tarde para pedir perdón
by Kibara-art
Summary: Guerras , atentados, suicidios, asesinatos... Es todo lo que tiene que vivir Isabel en la guerra civil española. Con este trágico panorama ella encuentra la esperanza en un chico de dieciséis años que le enseña que nunca es demasiado tarde...
1. Cap 1: Todo era tan perfecto

Esta es la primera historia que subo asi que no sean muy duros con ella y denle una oportunidad.

Siento de antemano si hay alguna falta de ortografía o incoherencia.

Espero que a mis queridos lectores les guste ;)

**Aclaraciones:** hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen (claro esta:)

**Capítulo 1: Todo era tan perfecto**

A principios de otoño, cuando las hojas tiñen las calles de la tranquila capital y el sol se asoma perezosamente sobre las montañas, una chica de cabello moreno se acurruca en el bordillo de una acera mientras envuelve con sus brazos sus menudas piernas. Tras mirar impaciente el reloj, exhala un leve suspiro, formándose una pequeña nube de vaho, de entre sus labios color carmesí. Impaciente, decide esperar un poco más, hasta que sus ojos verde esmeralda se fijan en un chico de cabellos morenos y revueltos que, al verla, la saluda con una cálida sonrisa y ella le corresponde con un brillo alegre en sus radiantes ojos.

El chico, después de mirar a ambos lados de forma inquieta la coge de la mano y la guía a través de las calles, aún adormecidas, de la capital. Ella, preocupada por si los ven, siente como la calidez de su mano desnuda la tranquiliza y le llena el corazón de felicidad, de vida…de esperanza…

Durante el camino sus miradas se buscan y arden llenas de deseo contenido haciendo que sus frías mejillas se llenasen de color.

Al llegar a las lindes de un pequeño parque abandonado, el corazón de la chica palpita con fuerza encendiéndose aún más sus sonrojadas mejillas. Cruzan bajo la bóveda vegetal con un paso más tranquilo, disfrutando del paisaje, hasta llegar a un lugar del parque donde los árboles crecían desordenados y salvajes.

Allí, sin poder contenerse más, él se acerca a ella y tras clavarle una intensa mirada, intentando sumergirse en sus ojos verdes, salvajes, llenos de vida, él le coge delicadamente de la barbilla mientras sus labios buscan los de ella, haciendo que se estremezca de pies a cabeza. Al juntarse fue casi como un roce eléctrico… mágico… por un momento todos los problemas y preocupaciones se esfumaron y poco a poco el mundo a su alrededor fue desapareciendo para ellos hasta quedar totalmente solos.

Ella nunca se había sentido tan libre y tan tranquila. Ni siquiera se acordaba hace cuanto tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz… que no se sentía tan viva…

Mientras el frío le arañaba sus sonrojadas mejillas, ella se acurrucaba sobre su hombro y él la abrazaba cálidamente mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Con él a su lado no sentía el frío que acaecía sobre la capital. Con él, ella se sentía segura… a salvo. Él era lo único que necesitaba para vivir en aquel caos y evadirse de la realidad.

Él era su tesoro más preciado.

Tras estar más de media hora sin mediar palabra, intentando disfrutar del momento juntos, ella levanta ligeramente la cabeza y rompe el silencio mientras sus ojos verdes buscan los suyos.

-No quiero que esto termine nunca- dice besándole tiernamente- No quiero que te vayas.

Al chico se le ensombrece ligeramente el rostro y tras un pequeño silencio dice

-No tengo otra opción- dice amargamente- tendré que irme al ejercito mañana, quiera o no… si no quiero que me llamen mal patriota…

Ella sabía que era inevitable...que aunque huyeran los perseguirían por atentar contra la patria. No tenía otra opción. Tendría que dejarlo ir, aunque la mera idea la aterrorizaba.

-Es que no soportaría perderte- dice mientras se le hace un nudo en la garganta- no creo que pudiera vivir sin ti.

-No pongas esa cara- contesta acariciándole cariñosamente la mejilla- aunque no me, veas siempre estaré contigo- ella apoya su cabeza en la palma de su mano mientras cierra los ojos- siempre me sentirás a tu lado.

Ella al no querer desperdiciar su preciado tiempo con esas preocupaciones, se acurruca aún más entre sus cálidos brazos mientras escucha su corazón latir calmadamente, que la tranquiliza, haciendo que caiga en un profundo sueño.

-Te quiero… Antonio...

Un ruido metálico hace que abra perezosamente los ojos y aún con la mente flotando en esa sensación de felicidad, ve cómo está en una fría y oscura habitación. Al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba, la realidad le cayó encima como una pesada maza y su expresión alegre se tornó por sorpresa y seguidamente por una mueca de profundo dolor y tristeza. Mientras sus manos buscaban esconder su rostro, ella sentía como su alma se desgarraba por dentro a cada llanto... a cada lágrima... al saber que no volvería a verlo nunca.

Él ya no estaba allí... se encontraba muy lejos, donde ella no podía alcanzarlo.

Había muerto tiempo atrás... y con él una parte de ella.

Aunque ella seguía en esa prisión.

Lamentándose al no haber impedido que se fuera...

...al no haber impedido que muriera...

Espero que os haya gustado y si eso le dais a favorite o un simple review me basta ;)

Ya nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo (OwO)9


	2. Cap 2: Perderme contigo

Aquí os traigo el segundo capitulo de mi nueva historia. Espero que os guste

No seáis demasiado duros con ella mis queridos lectores ;)

**Advertencias: **todo es muy bonico xD

**Aclaraciones:** la serie hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen (ya me gustaría xDD)

Sin más dilaciones comencemos… :D

**Capítulo 2: Perderme contigo**

Seguía Isabel encerrada en su oscura y pequeña prisión pensando en su amado… Reviviendo sus peores pesadillas.

Nunca olvidaría lo que pasó… nunca olvidaría cómo lo conoció y mucho menos olvidaría la cara de su asesino…

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos todos los recuerdos le venían a la memoria, amargos y desordenados. Recuerdos con sabor a sal. Éstos la atormentaban y no la dejan descansar, hasta que finalmente iba cerrando los ojos, cansados de tanto llorar, hasta caer rendida en una fría esquina de la celda y dejaba volar sus pensamientos para poder encontrarse con sus dulces recuerdos…

Para poder volverlo a ver…

Isabel siempre había trabajado en las afueras, en los campos de cultivo, desde que tenía memoria ya que siempre hacía falta una ayuda para cultivar y cuidar del huerto, sobre todo desde que la mayoría de los varones se tuvieron que enrolar en el ejército, incluido su hermano. Su familia no tenía más que una casa con algunos muebles viejos y una extensión de campo que sembraban para poder llevarse algo a la boca, sobre todo desde que empezó la guerra civil. Tras estallar el conflicto, la mayor parte de la cosecha tenían que dárselo a los franquistas, y la gente de ciudad, asustados, fueron moviéndose de la capital a las afueras por miedo de que bombardeasen la capital. Ella estaba recogiendo tranquilamente algunos tomates maduros, cuando, por el rabillo del ojo ve a un extraño con buenas ropas, aunque magulladas, comiendo con ansias un tomate rojo y brillante que había cogido de la su mata.

Ella, por un momento, se quedó parada observando el descaro de aquel joven extraño, como el que observa un cervatillo entre el follaje. Poco después el chico, al levantar la mirada de su preciado tesoro se encuentra con los ojos verdes de Isabel, que lo miran con curiosidad, admirando sus cautivadores ojos de avellana.

Tras darle un último bocado al suculento tomate, sin perder el contacto visual/ sin dejar de mirarla, ella le llama la atención con un sonoro grito de reproche y acto seguido él, alarmado, sale por patas. No llega a dar más de dos pasos sin que, torpemente, tropiece y llegue a parar suelo. Antes de poder incorporarse, ella le alcanza y le coge del traje mientras le grita mosqueada.

-¡¿Pero qué piensas que estás haciendo comiéndote nuestra cosecha?!-dice clavándole una mirada furiosa.

-Perdona no sabía que esto fuera a ser de nadie- se excusa mientras se retira el barro de la cara.

-Como si un huerto tan cuidado no fuera a ser propiedad de nadie- dice mofándose de su absurda escusa.

-Lo… lo siento- dice mirándola con profundo arrepentimiento-te…tenia hambre- baja la cabeza avergonzado mientras se sonroja ligeramente- es que llevo un día entero perdido en el bosque.

Era cierto que su huerto se encontraba a las lindes del bosque y ahora que se fijaba bien en el chico sus ropas estaban, aparte de sucias, muy magulladas y llevaba una maleta de cuero igual de sucia que él.

El rostro del joven lucía numerosos arañazos y en sus cabellos castaños se podían ver algunas hojas y ramas enredadas.

En resumen, el chico daba pena…

Aunque a los ojos de ella suscitaba compasión y abrió su corazón ante ese chico desconocido para ella.

-¿Pero para qué te internaste en el bosque?- dice cambiándosele la cara por completo a una tierna expresión de duda y compasión.

-Es la primera vez que vengo por estos lugares y solo intentaba llegar hasta mi nueva casa- dice cogiendo la maleta mientras le intenta quitar la mugre con la manga, aunque no hizo gran cosa…- y en la estación me dijeron que había un atajo atravesando el bosque.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra tu casa entonces?- pregunta intrigada.

-Pues en el caserío del Montijo- dice sin pensarlo.

Entonces ella se puso los dedos en la sien y se tomó su tiempo antes de decir.

-A ver cómo te lo digo…-dice apretándose fuertemente la sien- Has ido en dirección contraria.

En ese momento la cara del chaval era un cromo y tardó un rato en responder.

-¿Entonces hacia donde se va?- pregunta temiendo la respuesta.

-Pues…- dice aclarándose la garganta- Por dónde has venido-entonces el chico bajó la cabeza derrotado mientras ella continuaba- sólo tienes que atravesar el río por el puente viejo y un poco más allá te encontrarás una carretera que te llevará directamente hasta allí.

Tras un incómodo silencio, se levantó con la confusión pintada en su rostro que daba a entender que su sentido de la orientación brillaba por su ausencia. Entonces después de sacudirse la ropa se dirige a las lindes del bosque a trompicones, como si de un títere se tratase. Isabel se dedica a ver cómo se va el chaval con los ánimos por los suelos pero a mitad de camino, tras fruncir ligeramente el ceño, le dice.

-Espera un momento- dice levantando la mano mientras da un gran suspiro- venga… te acompaño.

En ese momento al chico se le iluminó la mirada y los dos juntos traspasaron las lindes del gran bosque que se abría ante ellos.

Y os dejo aquí el final del capítulo con los dos juntitos.

Lo que pase después tendréis que verlo en el siguiente capitulo.

Si os a gustado seguid la historia o me mandais un review ;)))

Aprecio mucho vuestro soporte sobre esta historia


	3. Cap 3: Te esperaré

Aquí traigo otro capítulo de nuestra súper historia :DDD

Espero que os guste a mis queridos lectores

**Advertencias:** Tony sólo es un mote, su nombre real sigue siendo Antonio Fernández Carriedo.  
><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong> hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Siento de antemano cualquier incoherencia escrita  
>Comencemoos con la historia :)<p>

** Capítulo 3: Te esperaré**

Estuvieron caminado entre la maleza un buen rato antes de que unos de los dos decidiera romper el hielo  
>-¿De dónde vienes si puede saberse?-pregunta Isabel curiosa.<br>-De la gran ciudad- responde dice con una sonrisa- Mis padres se han mudado al pueblo de las afueras hace poco y venía a reencontrarme con ellos.  
>-¿Pero entonces... donde vivías antes?- pregunta con más interés<br>-Antes estudiaba en un internado de la capital- dice enseñándole una maleta llena de polvo donde aparecía un sello de, al parecer, un colegio prestigioso- aun que me tuve que ir a petición de mis padres- tras una pausa prosigue- Ellos creen que tarde o temprano bombardearán la capital... Todo por esta guerra...- añade con un brillo de tristeza en su mirada.  
>En ese momento se generó un silencio incómodo y tras dudarlo ella añadió<br>-No te preocupes, las guerras no son para siempre- dijo forzando una sonrisa- algún día se acabara esta locura. Además- añadió- como todos los estirados de ciudad, al venir, tengan el mismo sentido de la orientación que tú, mejor trabajo como guía turística.  
>Él se rió mostrando una hilera de blancos dientes antes de añadir<br>-Seguro que lo harías genial-dice mirándola con sus sonrientes ojos morenos/pardos- Aunque volvería a perderme sin pensarlo con tal de que me guiases de nuevo a mi casa

Ella, al ver su intensa mirada como brillantes piedras de azabache, apartó la suya bruscamente mirando hacia un lado mientras sus mejillas cogían color. Entonces siente como su corazón late fuertemente, y como emerge, de lo más profundo de su ser, un sentimiento extraño para ella.  
>Un sentimiento confuso y maravilloso que le recorre de pies a cabeza.<br>Entonces él se para en seco, se acerca a ella y la mira a los ojos.  
>-Si me vuelvo a perder- dice con mirada amable- ¿Querrías ser mi guía personal?<br>De repente a Isabel se le encendieron sus suaves mejillas y su rostro se enrojeció. No pudo apartar la mirada de sus ojos color avellana que la miraban con intensidad. Tuvo por un momento la tentación de dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento... pero lo reprimió y solo se dedicó a mirarlo con sorpresa. No supo que contestar y tras pasear la mirada por el bosque solo pudo decir.  
>-Ya estamos- dice recobrando su compostura mientras carraspea ligeramente.<br>El chico sorprendido ante la respuesta ve que unos metros más allá se podía ver una carretera, ya a las afueras del bosque.  
>Ella se coloca en el filo de la carretera y levantando el brazo, señala hacia el horizonte.<br>-Si sigues por esta carretera en veinte minutos estarás allí- dice secamente- no hay perdida.  
>El chico tras dejar escapar un suspiro le sonríe de oreja a oreja y le dice<br>-Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí- dice con una gran sonrisa- y gracias por el tomate- añade poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Cosa que le hace reír levemente a Isabel a quien su corazón se entristece en pensar de dejarlo ir... pero entonces añade- ¿Podríamos vernos otro día?  
>A la chica le pilla la pregunta por sorpresa pero tras un silencio contesta.<br>-No creo que pueda ser-dice cabizbaja mientras a él se le cambia la expresión- no creo que quieras que te vean con una pobretona... eso está mal visto- dice mirando hacia un lado  
>Tras un silencio él contesta<br>-A mí no me importa si a ti tampoco- dice posando su ojos decididos sobre los de ella- estoy harto de las concepciones de la sociedad, de qué tienes que pensar, de quien tiene que morir...-ella miraba asombrada su semblante serio y voz firme mientras el añade-Estoy harto de esta guerra, de estos ideales... Estoy harto del franquismo...-se hizo un silencio- ¿y tú?... ¿te importaría salir con un estirado chico de ciudad al que desea volver a perderse contigo?  
>Tras la sorpresa le costó deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta, solo para decir tres palabras.<br>-No me importa- dijo sonriente mientras se ruborizaba levemente.  
>Entonces el chico sonrió aliviado y contestó.<br>-Nos vemos mañana- entonces se acercó y le dio un tierno beso de despedida.  
>Acto seguido se dio la vuelta para ponerse en marcha mientras ella acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos sus labios carmesí sin terminarse de creer lo que había sucedido. Entonces él se volvió para verla con una radiante sonrisa y le dijo<br>-Por cierto, mi nombre es Antonio –dijo sonriente-aunque puedes llamarme Tony-entonces esperó a que respondiese  
>-Isabel- contestó- me llamo Isabel<br>Tras ampliar aún más su sonrisa se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se puso en marcha. Ella ve cómo se marcha con el corazón en un puño y entonces cierra los ojos para recordar ese sabor fresco y dulzón de tocar sus labios  
>Aunque su mente dudaba, su corazón supo que el próximo día estaría ella esperándole.<br>Lo estaría esperando siempre. 

Y aki el final del capítulo 3 :D  
>asique si os a gustado dadle a seguir y si eso tambien me mandais un review :))))<br>Si os habeis kedao con ganas d mas... pues a esperar al siguiente capitulo ;)


	4. Cap 4: Siempre a tu lado

Aquí traigo desde lo más profundo de mi libreta otro capitulo de nuestra querida serie ;)))

Hasta ahora a sido todo bastante ligerillo asique agarraros bien que ahora viene lo "interesante" :D

**Advertencias:** por el texto os podeis encontrar cierto vocabulario NO apropiado para niños… llamémoslo…. Tacos :)

**Aclaraciones:** ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen (como ya habréis intuido xDD)

**Capítulo 4: Siempre a tu lado**

Todavía podía notar el sabor dulzón en sus labios cuando entonces escuchó a lo lejos su voz una vez más...  
>...Isabel...<br>...levanta...  
>...levanta...<br>...levanta...  
>Cada vez esa voz conocida se volvía más fuerte y chirriante hasta que un golpe la hace incorporarse bruscamente. Uno de los guardias estaba entrando en la celda, gritando que se levantase y acto seguido se la lleva a la fuerza, a través de un largo y oscuro pasillo, en donde se situaban todas las celdas, hasta llegar a una pequeña sala donde le esperaba uno de los guardias para tener una pequeña charla con ella.<br>Al entrar ve una sala pequeña que tenía por iluminación una triste bombilla colgando y en el centro se encontraba una silla, al parecer muy usada y con numerosas manchas carmesí a su alrededor.  
>El guardia la lleva, casi a rastras, al centro de la sala y la obliga a sentarse en la siniestra silla de metal con las manos esposadas a la espalda. Delante se sitúa uno de los allí presentes, aunque parecía de mas alto grado que el resto, mientras enciende con tranquilidad su cigarrillo y tras darle varias caladas expulsa el humo lentamente quedándose suspendido a su alrededor hasta que se fue disipando por el resto de la habitación. Isabel al fijarse en su chaquete ve su rango cosido a ella y se da cuenta que es teniente cosa que no la tranquilizó ni una pizca. Entonces después de mirarla con indiferencia le pregunta.<p>

-Conocías a Antonio Sánchez Carriero ¿verdad?- obtiene como respuesta el silencio de Isabel- me lo tomaré como un sí- dice mientras pone una silla delante suya y toma asiento- A estas alturas seguro que conocerás la naturaleza de ese chico- saca de su chaqueta un zippo, el mismo que había utilizado para encender el cigarrillo- sus ideales- se para para dar una calada- antipatrióticos- dice echándole el humo con arrogancia- Seguro que sabrías que era un maldito comunista- comienza a abrir y cerrar el zippo repetidamente mientras continúa- aunque no nos tendremos que encargar de ese bastardo, ahora que está muerto- dice como a un niño al que le quitan su juguete-Me hubiera gustado matar a ese jodido rojo con mis propias manos- entonces ella le clava una mirada furiosa y desafiante y tras un peligroso silencio, le echa el humo en la cara con desdén- Supongo que ya sabes cómo son esas ideas. Contagiosas…. Peligrosas…- dice mientras sigue jugando con su mechero- Mucha gente puede caer fácilmente en sus palabras falsas y envenenadas- tras cerrar fuertemente el zippo levanta la cabeza y le dirige una mirada amenazadora- y tu… por lo que si estabas en contacto con ese bastardo, también lo tendrías con algunos de esos rojos pecadores- entonces la chica aparta la mirada a un lado al sentirse tan pequeña a insignificante frente al teniente que se mantiene firme y amenazante… y tras levantarse bruscamente , le coge de la cara con desprecio, obligándola a mantener contacto visual- Espero que seas lista y decidas abrir esa preciosa boquita- entonces tras disfrutar viendo sus ojos aterrorizados, la suelta dándose la vuelta y , después de pisar la colilla, se pasea por la habitación, hasta llegar detrás de la silla vacía donde se apoya con ambas manos- Dime… ¿a quién conociste?- dice sosegadamente aunque con un tono peligroso en la voz. Ella sólo se dedica a bajar la cabeza, mientras se asoman dos brillantes lágrimas, llenas de terror, de sus húmedos ojos de esmeralda. El teniente tras agarrar con fuerza la silla, la levanta dando un sonoro golpe haciéndola saltar del sitio mientras una de sus lágrimas rueda por su mejilla hasta caer en su falda.- ¡Dime un nombre!

Entonces ella, asustada, empieza a temblar compulsivamente y tras cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo logra decir.

-No… no tengo ni idea- al cerrar los ojos, otras dos lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro contraído en una mueca de puro terror.

El teniente furioso, tira la silla contra la pared mientras dice

-¡No me mientas zorra!- tras dar dos pasos hacia ella añade-¡Dame un nombre!

-Nunca conocí a ninguno en persona- dice con la voz quebrada

-¡Serás puta mentirosa!- grita mientras le da un sonoro golpe en la cara.

Ella con el labio partido, le recorre un desagradable sabor ferroso por el paladar, y aduras penas levanta la cabeza para mirar al teniente con descaro pero él sólo se dedica a mirarla fríamente.

-Te doy una última oportunidad- dice cogiéndola por su moreno pelo rizado, haciendo que levantase aún más la cabeza-Seguro que le oíste hablar de algunos de sus jodidos amiguitos rojos, asique…- dice acercándose aún más a ella-¡Dame un maldito nombre!  
>-No…no lo sé…- dice con un hilo de voz.<p>

-¡Cacho de zorra mentirosa!- dice soltándole el pelo para propinarle otro puñetazo en la cara de la atemorizada joven.

Ella, tras un segundo golpe, esconde su rostro detrás de su pelo enmarañado. Él se da la vuelta y la amenaza repetidamente, mientras la mirada de ella está clavada en el frío suelo, donde caen las gotas de sangre que emanan de sus heridas. Sus preciosos ojos verdes lucían aterrorizados, aunque ella ya no estaba allí. Su mente estaba muy lejos… Se había resguardado en sus recuerdos…

…segura… a salvo…

Y hasta aquí el capítulo 4 :D

En realidad era mucho más largo, pero decidí partirlo en dos capítulos, en vez de poner tanto texto seguido.

Ademas… queda mejor… y ya….. ya lo sé….. si es k en el fondo soy muy mala xDD

Espero que os haya gustado y si teneis ganas de más pues a tener paciencia ( si eso, mientras tanto me mandais un review ;)


	5. Cap 5: Un secreto de traición

Aquí traigo la continuación del capítulo anterior que tanto estabais esperando :)

(bueno a lo mejor no tanto…) XDDD

**Advertencias:** más y más fuertes palabras malsonantes

**Aclaraciones:** no me pertenece ni hetalia ni sus personajes (o eso creo XD)

Bueno y como siempre digo espero que os guste ;)

Comencemos! :D

**Capítulo 5: Un secreto de traición**

Hacía tiempo que ella sabía su secreto, pero no le importaba.

Ella era feliz a su lado, y eso le bastaba.

Él de vez en cuando iba a reuniones con los, como él llamaba, libre pensadores; y allí hablaban y discutían diferentes opiniones e ideas sobre cómo cambiar el resultado de la guerra, pero ella no estuvo presente en ninguna de esas convenciones, ni siquiera le habló de nombres o detalles. Tal vez porque no le parecía importante, tal vez porque no quería ponerla en peligro…

Aunque él tenía una especial amistad con uno de su grupo, de su misma edad e ideales

Siempre le hablaba a Isabel sobre él, sus ideales y sobre lo bien que se llevarían si se conociesen. Sobre que era una persona muy especial. Ella estaba fascinada por todas las cosas que él le contaba y por ello le insistía en que se lo presentase algún día, que no le haría ningún daño, hasta que un día, quedaron en un café de la capital para poder conocerse.

Al llegar los dos al café, él le dice que vaya tomando asiento mientras busca a su amigo, pero después de estar esperando más de veinte minutos, Antony entra por la puerta y ella sonríe de oreja a oreja pero, al fijarse mejor, llevaba la cara seria, la ropa sucia y sobre todo…

…nadie entró después de él.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?- dijo levantándose rápidamente de la silla

-Vámonos- dijo muy serio, mientras la cogía de la mano y la sacaba de allí

Tras dar varios pasos después de salir del establecimiento, ella tira de él obligándole a detenerse y darse la vuelta.

-Dime…¿Qué ha pasado?- dice preocupada mientras coge con delicadeza su rostro magullado, haciendo que la mirase a sus ojos verdosos-¿ Dónde está tu amigo?

-Él…- dice tomándose su tiempo- nos ha traicionado- dice serio mientras ella observa cómo sus ojos de avellana se humedecen y frunce el ceño de rabia e impotencia- Vámonos- dice cortante dando a entender que no quiere hablar más sobre el asunto.

Nunca le dijo su nombre. Nunca volvió a tener noticias sobre él. Era como si hubiera muerto…

Estaba dejándose llevar por estos confusos recuerdos cuando fue devuelta a la realidad por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Mientras sus oídos pitaban, podía oír al teniente gritándole

-¡Contesta!- la sangre cae copiosamente sobre el suelo mientras sus cabellos oscuros cubren su maltratado rostro. De repente él la coge violentamente del pelo y mirándola fieramente a sus ojos, al parecer ausentes, añade calmadamente-No nos estás poniendo las cosas fáciles. Entonces…- añade mientras su rostro se torna en una torva sonrisa- Tendré que tomar medidas drásticas.

Entonces él le propina numerosos puñetazos en las costillas, en el estómago y en la cabeza con mayor fiereza que nunca mientras sus ojos brillaban disfrutando cada golpe y cada grito… cada llanto…

Isabel siempre había sido fuerte pero a esas alturas no creía que pudiese aguantar más pero, poco después al alzar dificultosamente la cabeza, pudo ver como entraba por la puerta un hombre, acompañado por un guardia, con aspecto autoritario, que contemplaba la escena con siniestro placer. Al momento abrió los ojos como platos al reconocerle.  
>-Tu...-dice intentando levantarse pero el teniente le pega un puñetazo que le hace caer al suelo estrepitosamente y acto seguido le propina varias patadas en el vientre mientras profiere insultos sobre ella. Entonces el general, tras observar la escena impasible, alza la mano pidiendo que pare y tras acercarse se agacha para mirarla y le dice<br>-Tú tienes un secreto que no nos estas contando-después de quedarse mirándola detenidamente, ordena que la metan en el agujero y que no le den de comer en dos días-... seguro que eso te hace cambiar de idea y colaborar con nosotros.

Entonces la cogen por ambos brazos y se la llevan a rastras hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraba una sólida puerta de metal. Sus piernas se revolvían vagamente en las frías baldosas, intentando que no la metieran en aquella siniestra habitación de metal. Al abrirla profirió un largo quejido y vio que su interior era tan negro como el carbón, tan negro como el más profundo abismo. A ella se le encogió el estómago sólo ver su interior, entonces la tiran dentro con desprecio, como si un muñeco de trapo se tratara, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. En el suelo con templa como la luz provenida de fuera va siendo consumida hasta quedar en la más total oscuridad.

Es verdad que había una cosa que ella le ocultaba.  
>Quería matar al general. Quería matarlo con todas sus fuerzas.<br>Y tal vez... después de eso podría descansar en paz…

…ya que de todas formas nunca saldría de ese agujero….

…O eso pensaba…

Fin del capítulo 5 :)

Uiiii la cosa se pone interesanteeeeeeeeee XD

Ultimamente estoy bastante ocupada asi que no podré subir los capítulos con la misma frecuencia :(

Por lo que si quereis ver el siguiente capitulo… pues a tener un poco de más paciencia que de costumbre xD


	6. Cap 6: Ecos de un pasado

Alooo mis queridos lectores  
>Por fin subo otro capitulooo (^-^)<br>A mi se me ha echo eterna la espera para poder subirlo xDDD  
>EJEM...bueno aki esta el capitulo tan ansiado de esta historia que se pone interesante por momentos xD<br>Advertencias: sufrimiento dolor y ... lagrimas... muchas lagrimas  
>Aclaraciones: como alguno que otro ya sabra ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. xD<br>Asi que acomodaros, cogeros las palomitas que el show va a comenzar :D

Capítulo 6: Ecos de un pasado

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo tirada sobre el áspero suelo de aquel siniestro agujero, envuelta en sus pensamientos más oscuros. Tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido, dolorido… Solo podía permanecer en la fría superficie, llorando de rabia e impotencia, de la oscura sala que se abría ante ella. Una sala sin ventanas, sin un ápice de luz... y mucho menos una forma de salir...  
>Y allí estuvo tirada en aquel suelo de cemento... tal vez esperando mejorar…. Tal vez esperando a que la muerte reclamase su último hálito de vida…<p>

De vez en cuando se podían oír unos siniestros ruidos salidos de la oscuridad dándole a pensar que tenía por compañía algún roedor que otro, y si agudizaba el oído podía escuchar los amargos llantos de algún prisionero que estuviera en su misma situación.  
>Que supiera que no volvería a salir de allí, que no volvería a ver a sus seres queridos… Bueno, en el caso de ella nadie la echaba de menos fuera de ese antro… ni siquiera su hermano…<p>

En cierto momento se sobrepone al dolor que le recorre todo el cuerpo y logra levantarse. Tanteando en la oscuridad, encuentra una esquina donde se deja caer, sintiéndose un poco más segura, y se acurruca aún más abrazándose a sí misma. Entonces empieza a temblar de frio, de miedo y de agotamiento… y en ese momento, la habitación se llena de un llanto ahogado mientras dos torrentes de agua salada le recorren el rostro. Si hubiera habido un al menos un ápice de luz se podría haber visto un brillo en sus ojos verdes de melancolía y cómo su mirada vagaba perdida entre la vasta pared de cemento… Recordando… cosas que no quería recordar…

Eran principios de otoño y la capital se despertaba mientras dos personas se reúnen en un rinconcito del parque donde los árboles crecían salvajes y desordenados. Una pareja se acurrucaba a los pies de un cedro intentando no desperdiciar su preciado tiempo con vanas palabras y la chica tras levantar la cabeza, le susurra al oído mientras le besa dulcemente. Entonces él le responde con un tono amargo en la voz y ella, con el corazón encogido, le contesta.

-Es que no soportaría perderte- dice mientras se le hace un nudo en la garganta- no creo que pudiera vivir sin ti.

-No pongas esa cara- contesta acariciándole cariñosamente la mejilla para reconfortarla- aunque no me veas siempre me estaré contigo- ella apoya su cabeza en la palma de su mano mientras cierra los ojos- siempre me sentirás a tu lado.

La chica guardando silencio, se apoya sobre su pecho y escuchando su pulso acompasado, cae en un profundo sueño.

Al abrir perezosamente los ojos un olor dulzón le inundó todos sus sentidos y pudo ver como él cargaba con ella a sus espaldas. Entonces, ella al besarle tiernamente en el cuello le susurra al oído que ella también puede ir andando y el otro se ríe ligeramente.

-Es que estabas tan profundamente dormida- dice mientras ella baja de un brinco cayendo con ligereza al suelo- que no quise despertarte. Por eso decidí llevarte a casa yo mismo- entonces él se gira para mirarla a los ojos, dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

-No me quiero separar de ti en todo el día- dice abrazándole de repente con cariño- No me quiero separar de ti nunca- añade hundiendo su cabeza entre sus recios hombros.

-Ya sabes que no puede ser- dice acariciándole dulcemente sus largos cabellos morenos- Tus padres necesitarán de tu ayuda en el…

-Y yo te necesito a ti- dice cortante mientras clava su intensa mirada de jade sobre sus tiernos ojos de avellana- Necesito más tiempo.

Entonces un brillo de compasión pasó por su mirada y tras atraerla más hacia sí le besó tiernamente y le prometió que estaría un poco más con ella… solo un poco más…

Cuando el sol se hubo puesto entre las montañas, él se despidió con una cálida sonrisa y ella tras corresponderle con un gesto de la mano le dijo

-Mañana te veré en la estación- le dijo antes de internarse en el bosque

Ella sabía que iba a ser peor verlo marchar, que iba a ser más duro para ella dejarlo ir… pero tenía que verlo una última vez…Sólo una última vez antes de que se fuera.

La estación de trenes estaba llena de una espesa niebla que hacía que calase el frio hasta los huesos e impedía la vista. Tras estar un rato deambulando por la vacía estación, el pánico le inundó el cuerpo al pensar que ya era demasiado tarde… pero a lo lejos vislumbró a un chico sentado en un banco con una gabardina marrón y una maleta de cuero. Entonces supo que era él.

Al escuchar la dulce voz de Isabel, él levantó la mirada del suelo y la ve ahí, en el solitario andén. Ella llevaba el cabello recogido en un simple tocado que hacía que resaltase su moreno rostro y que su pelo rizado cayese en cascada por su espalda. Debajo de su largo abrigo oscuro podía ver que tenía puesto el vestido rojo que solo se ponía en ocasiones especiales acompañado por unas medias oscuras que acababan en unos tacones cerrados. A sus ojos estaba preciosa, como un ángel caído del cielo y se sentía realmente afortunado por saber que su amor era correspondido, quizás incluso… para siempre.

Tras levantarse ella corrió hacia él y se juntaron en un profundo abrazo. Seguidamente sus labios se fundieron en un beso apasionado sin importar que nadie los viera. Sin importar que nadie supiese que se morían por estar juntos. Entonces ella lo abrazó aun con más fuerza y dos silenciosas lágrimas llegaron a caer en la espalda del incauto joven mientras este le acariciaba con ternura su sedoso cabello.

En ese momento parecía que nada ni nadie podría separarlos. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro y el mero hecho de separarse lo sentía Isabel como si una fría daga de acero le atravesase el corazón... Hiriéndola de muerte. El silbato sonó dando a entender que pronto iba a partir el tren, entonces él la cogió de los hombros y le dijo algo que ella temía más que a nada… que tenía que partir…

Ella contuvo sus lágrimas un poco más ya que no quería que la viese llorar, y entonces, forzando una amarga sonrisa, se despidió de él… y lo dejó ir….

Tras coger la maleta y subir al estribo del vagón, él se acerca a ella con una mano cogida en al pasamanos y le da un último beso…. Intenso… lleno de amor…

Al separarse se miraron a los ojos intensamente y él tras cogerle de la mano con fuerza le dice que no se preocupe, que se volverán a ver.

Y entonces el tren arrancó y el vagón se movió separando a los dos jóvenes… haciendo que Isabel le soltase la mano…

Él le sacudió el brazo en forma de despedida mientras ella daba unos pasos inconscientemente tras él, como el que persigue una quimera.

Cuando ya se hubo ido, entonces ella se desmoronó… llorando todo lo que no había llorado delante suya. Sintió como su alma se partía en dos al verlo marchar. No se hacía a la idea de estar tanto tiempo sin él… Pero entonces se dijo a sí misma que volvería. Aunque de repente una sombra de duda recorrió su mirada. Al no saber si volvería… al no saber si lo perdería…

Tal vez para siempre…

Y asta aquí el capitulo 6 :)

Espero que os haya gustado y si eso me mandais un review ;)

Acabar este me a costado una eternidad pero aun asi a merecido la pena. Aunque me temo que seguire igual de ocupada y no podre subir el siguiente pronto… :( Pero aun asi no creo que tarde tanto como para este asique a respirar hondo y a tener paciencia ;)))))

No vemos en el siguiente capitulo (^-^)9

Byeeeeeeee


	7. Cap 7: Quiero sentirme a salvo

Porfin otro capituloooooo! TTvTT

Me a parecido una eternidad xDD

Lo siento mucho si os he hecho esperar pero es que no dispongo del tiempo necesario como para subir mas a menudo los capítulos, aunque intentare subir los siguientes mas pronto.

**Advertencias:** dudas, miedo y misterio mucho misterioooo XDDD

**Aclaraciones:** Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Bueno lo ultimo que me falta por decir es que lo disfruteeeeen :D

**Capítulo 7: Quiero sentirme a salvo**

Seguía Isabel en aquel vacío andén derramando una lagrima tras otra, amargas y desordenadas.  
>Nadie la vio llorar<br>Nadie fue a consolarla  
>Nadie fue a decirle al oído que todo saldría bien<br>Nadie...  
>Solo tuvo por testigo la vacía estación...<br>de su amargo y doloroso sufrimiento...  
>De sus silenciosos llantos y su triste expresión...<br>De su cara húmeda y sus ojos llorosos...  
>De su perdida...<p>

Todavía se podía ver a lo lejos la estela de humo que había dejado el tren a su paso.  
>Se había marchado...y tal vez no lo recuperaría.<br>El alma de Isabel se desgarraba ante este hecho... ante la duda de si lo volvería a ver...  
>Entonces hundió sus manos aún más en su rostro hasta llegar a hacerse daño pero en ese momento un sonido metálico la hizo volver en sí y un rayo de luz la obligó a entrecerrar los ojos.<br>Alguien había abierto la ventana de la pesada puerta de metal, llenado la habitación de una mortecina luz que dañaba la mirada maltratada de Isabel.  
>Entonces al fijarse mejor vio cómo unos ojos de ámbar la miraban a través de la ventanilla con curiosidad, pero ella sólo se dedicó a retroceder aún más pegando su espalda a la pared. Sus ojos esmeralda lucían aterrorizados y temblaba en sólo pensar que venían a buscarla para otro interrogatorio. La misteriosa mirada al percatarse de este hecho, con una sombra de tristeza, se alejó de la puerta y tras unos segundos lanzó algo por la ventanilla que al caer al suelo de la celda hizo un ruido sordo.<br>Esto hizo a Isabel saltar de su sitio asustada cayéndosele una brillante perla salina. Aunque, al fijarse mejor, pudo ver que sólo era un mendrugo de pan.  
>-Cógelo- dijo el extraño.<br>Su voz era dulce y aterciopelada, pero para su sorpresa, ella se dedicó a seguir en su esquina temblando mientras lo miraba con sorpresa e inseguridad.  
>Ella no se fiaba de él y él lo sabía...<br>ella ya no se fiaba de nadie...  
>Entonces tras proferir un sonoro suspiro se alejó de la puerta y cerró la ventanilla parcialmente para demostrarle que le dejaba cierta intimidad aunque también la suficiente luz como para poder ver.<br>Después de estar un rato mirando a la puerta de metal, intentando averiguar cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones, decidió arriesgarse e ir a rescatar el trozo de pan del sucio suelo.  
>Con movimientos lentos y precavidos se acercó hasta el mendrugo y lo cogió con sus temblorosas manos.<br>Era pan al parecer duro aunque un poco húmedo, pero era lo primero que veía de comida en días. Tras acariciar la áspera superficie dorada se lo llevó lentamente a la boca y le dio un gran mordisco, inundando su paladar de un sabor salado y dulzón. Entonces sin más dilación comenzó a devorarlo con ansias. Pensó en que tal vez estaría envenenado pero a ella no le importaba ya que no podría hacerle más mal que quedarse vivir en ese agujero, aunque en cierto momento, al levantar la mirada de su preciado manjar, pudo ver como por la rendija que había dejado se vislumbraba uno de esos misteriosos ojos ambarinos que la observaban.  
>Al percatarse de esto, dio un salto y con el mendrugo en la mano retrocedió hasta dar con la espalda la fría pared. Desde allí solo se dedicó a mirarlo con desconfianza y terror, el chico al darse cuenta baja la mirada con resignación, le pide perdón y cierra la ventanilla con un sonoro chirrido, llevándose la poca luz que había.<br>La habitación volvía a ser tan oscura como siempre

Cuando se hubo ido, las dudas le asaltaron en la mente  
>¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Por qué la ayudaba?<br>¿Por qué desobedecía las órdenes directas del general? No le llegaban a preocupar las preguntas que se amontonaban confusas en su cabeza, ya que le tranquilizaba el hecho de que al menos alguien tenía un corazón bueno y bondadoso en aquel nido de serpientes.

Y así, con el estómago en calma y el corazón sereno, pudo dedicarse a soñar  
>Y su vida entera pasó por delante de sus ojos. Eran buenos recuerdos de un pasado que jamás volvería pero de repente algo turbó aquellos recuerdos serenos y trasparentes .Unos recuerdos que quería olvidar... aunque eso era imposible.<br>Y eso nos lleva a una lluviosa tarde de marzo…

Y hasta aquí nuestro querido capitulo que tanto tiempo he tardado en subirlo xDDD

Intentare subir el siguiente lo antes posible aunque no os aseguro nada ;)))

Si realmente os gustó el capitulo dadle a favoritos y si quereis más podeis seguid la historia :D

Para soportar la serie podeis mandarme un review y darme vuestras opiniones para asi poder corregir errores o mejorar a lo largo de la historia ;) Tambien podeis mandarme una petición para poder hacer una mini historia. (0w0)9

Si quereis ver el siguiente capitulo solo os puedo decir que tengáis paciencia y que intentare subirlo lo antes posible

Nos vemuuuuuuuus ;))))))


	8. Cap 8: Una lluviosa tarde de marzo

Aquí vengo con otro dramático pero interesante capítulo de nuestra esperada historia. :3

Siento haber tardado tanto pero es que e estado bastante ocupada aunque seguro que la espera ha merecido la pena

Solo teneis que comprobarlo por vosotros mismos ;)))

**Advertencias:** las referencias hacia el ejercito son ficticeas aunque e intentado que fuera lo mas coherente posible :)

**Aclaraciones: **no me pertenece ni hetalia ni sus personajes.

Y sin mas dilaciones os dejo este capitulo llenito de intriga ;)

Que lo disfrutéis! (0v0)

**Capítulo 8: Una lluviosa tarde de marzo.  
><strong>  
>Miraba Isabel a través del cristal el sórdido paisaje mientras la punta de sus dedos acariciaba la fría superficie, parcialmente empañada. Era un día lluvioso de marzo y ella se encontraba, como era de habitual, apoyada en la ventana de su cuarto mientras observaba divertida como el mundo se deformaba a través de una gota de agua.<p>

De vez en cuando miraba impaciente el camino que se encontraba al frente de su casa, ahora totalmente encharcado.

Lo estaba esperando. Siempre llegaba a esa hora.

Entonces pudo escuchar aquel ruido característico que indicaba que ya estaba llegando. Salió con prisas de su cuarto con el corazón acelerado y una sonrisa en el rostro. Cogiendo rápidamente la chaqueta salió de su casa y aguardó frente la verja a la espera de que llegara.

A lo lejos pudo ver como se acercaba un hombre uniformado en una bicicleta, que portaba una gran bandolera.

Ella le saludó con una permanente sonrisa en el rosto y el hombre tras corresponderle el saludo levantando ligeramente su gorra le dio una carta. Ella la cogió delicadamente y se la atrajo hacia sí mientras se despedía de aquel hombre que volvía a emprender su rutinario viaje.

Parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde que volvía a tener noticias de él.

Habían pasado por lo menos cinco meses sin verse y su corazón se quebraba a cada día que pasaba sin verle aunque el dolor lo calmaba con las numerosas cartas que él mandaba expresándole su amor desde la distancia.

Ella le escribía siempre que podía pero solía omitir los problemas que surgieron desde su partida. No quería preocuparlo más de lo que él ya estaba.

Siempre guardaba bajo su almohada un gran fajo de cartas llenas de sentimiento y lágrimas de melancolía. Las cartas estaban magulladas por el uso ya que ella las releía diariamente para sentirse un poco menos sola. Pero ese día al leer la esperada carta hubo un momento en el que se quedó sin respiración. Se iban a volver a ver.

Su corazón se aceleró y su rostro reflejaba la ferviente pasión que sentía por dentro. A cada línea, a cada palabra su corazón de llenaba de esperanza y sus ojos de vida.

Ponía que su campamento se trasladaba dentro de unos días a una localización cercana a donde ella vivía. Aunque su sonrisa se congeló al ver el final de la carta, ya que decía que sería su única oportunidad de volver a verse antes de que fuera a la guerra…

Por un momento su corazón se llenó de amargura al pensar que tal vez sería la última vez que podría verlo.

Solo por un momento.

Al día siguiente, cuando los rayos de sol ni siquiera asomaban por el horizonte, se puso en camino hacia la capital. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza con solo pensar en volverlo a ver. Aunque se encontraba muy lejos y no podía permitirse un autobús, cada paso estaba guiado por el deseo de reencontrarse… de volver a ser feliz…dándole la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante.

Estaba el sol rozando la cima de las montañas cuando ella llegó a la agitada plaza de la capital, donde la gente se amontonaba para escuchar el discurso que el general profería a sus soldados para dar esperanza...y al pueblo para dar tranquilidad...

Al otear entre la gente sus ojos se pararon de repente detrás de la multitud.

En uno de los laterales de la plaza pudo vislumbrar un chico alto de cabellos morenos cogidos en una coleta y barba de varios días que portaba uniforme militar y llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo.  
>-¡Enrique!- gritó Isabel dibujándosele una sonrisa en el rostro.<br>Él volteó la cabeza a hacia ella y abrió sus ojos de aceituna sorprendidos al verla  
>-I...Isabel...-respondió aun sin creerse lo que tenía veía ante sus ojos mientras ella se aproximaba con ligereza.<br>-¡Hermano!- decía mientras lo abraza con fuerza.  
>-Auch- se quejó haciendo que ella le soltase.<br>-Lo siento- se disculpó con mirada arrepentida pero entonces, al mirarle la cara, se percató de que su rostro lucía una gran cicatriz por encima de su ojo izquierdo- como te has hecho ...- dijo preocupada mientras sus dedos se alzaban buscando su rostro, pero él se alejó bruscamente y le respondió cortante.  
>-Estragos de la batalla- contestó mirando hacia otro lado.<br>-¿Pero te encuentras bien? - preguntó mirando su estado preocupada  
>-Mejor que cualquiera de ellos que tengan que ir a luchar- dijo con un tono triste en la voz-¿y tú?- añade- ¿qué haces tú aquí?<br>-Pues he venido a ver a alguien- respondió sonrojándose levemente- uno de los soldados- hizo una pausa- antes de que se marche a la guerra- se formó un silencio amargo- ¿podrías ayudarme a encontrarlo?- añadió mirándolo con un brillo decidido en los ojos  
>Tras mantener la mirada con los intensos orbes de esmeralda, dio un largo resoplo y finalmente accedió.<br>Ella sabía que en el fondo la quería y la ayudaría en lo que pudiese

Al fin y al cabo era su querido hermano mayor.

Entonces ella le dio su nombre y él tras pedirle que le esperase allí, se fue a preguntarle a un contacto suyo. La espera fue corta pero a ella le pareció eterna. A su vuelta no la alivió lo más mínimo sino que su corazón se llenó de inquietud al ver la expresión dibujada en su cara.  
>Algo no iba bien.<br>Venía silencioso.  
>Demasiado silencioso.<br>Ella le preguntó varias veces inquieta lo que le habían dicho, pero él no le contestó enseguida, solo lo hizo el silencio. Cogiéndola por la muñeca la llevó a través de la gente hasta que llegaron a un claro.

"No sería que él estuviera…"

-Se encuentra allí- dijo señalando con el brazo.

Por un momento la angustia que le presionaba el pecho se fue.

Solo por un momento.

Él estaba allí.

En un grupo reducido de soldados de mirada cansada.

Su rostro había perdido la vitalidad que tuvo en un antaño. Su pelo, antes largo y revuelto, lucía al estilo militar. Su mirada se mostraba triste y perdida. Había perdido su permanente sonrisa y en sus ojos había desaparecido la chispa de vida que relucía en ellos.

Parecía que hubiera perdido la esperanza.

Algo iba mal…

Algo iba muy mal…

-E... está en el escuadrón de primera- añadió con un nudo en la garganta.

Ella supo lo que quería decir.

Todos los que estaban en ese escuadrón eran la primera línea de batalla y la utilizaban siempre más como escudo humano que como propios soldados.

Estaba sentenciado a muerte…

-¿Por qué no está con el resto?- preguntaba deseando que solo fuera un error.

-Al parecer alguien quiere ver muerto a ese chico- decía mientras se daba la vuelta- lo siento por él- añadió apoyando la mano en hombro a modo de consuelo.

Sus ojos de esmeralda se humedecieron ligeramente pero acto seguido frunció el ceño negándose a dejarlo morir. Entonces cogió bruscamente el brazo de su hermano mientras le clava la mirada.

-Tiene que haber una forma- decía negando con la cabeza-pide algún favor, habla con algún superior… diles que es un error…podrías…

-No puedo- dijo cogiéndola por los hombros con fuerza- nadie puede salvarlo- añadió con una pequeña sacudida haciendo que derramase las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos-Ha sido una orden directa del general- termina soltándola- Olvídate de él o tu acabarás igual- la advirtió mientras se marchaba entre la multitud.

En aquel momento el apasionado corazón de Isabel se agrietó emanando de entre sus heridas un amargo sentimiento desesperanzador.

Ella notó de repente como un profundo dolor le aprisionaba el pecho haciendo que buscase desesperadamente una salida a su sufrimiento. Cogiéndose así a un clavo ardiendo, aceptó la pequeña posibilidad de que todo fuera un error, y entonces decidió hablar con él… y aclarar toda esta locura.

Cuando los rayos de sol bañaban las calles de escarlata, la reunión se disipó e Isabel fue en su busca.

Tenía tantas ganas de verlo, pero en lo último que pensaba que se iba a encontrar era...  
>que él no quería verla… <p>

**Y hasta aquí este capítulo lleno de angustia y sentimiento TTvTT**

**Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi al escribirlo x)**

**Dadle a seguir la historia si os intereso y al favoritos si realmente os gustó :)**

**Un review que otro siempre es bienvenido xDDD y si quereis podeis mandarme alguna sugerencia para escribir una mini-historia de esas xulas x3**

**No tardare mucho en subir el siguiente ya que solo me hace falta pulirlo**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente ;)**

**Dewwww (0w0)9`**


End file.
